And the only one left was
by Cheese 'n Nachos
Summary: This is just something for fun! Basically my ten year old siblings composed this and made me write it. I think it's funny. Kakashi holds a tournament for the young ninjas. But what happens? rated for some explicit content. not deleting this story! haha


Hello (:

I've decided to write this in script form because it is simple and sounds funnier.

Don't bite me okay?

This was just something me and my younger cousin and younger sister made up. Enjoy?

33333333333333333333333333

Kakashi: Welcome to the JUST FOR FUN tournament! Let's see who actually came…

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, Gaara, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru are present.

Kakashi: Excellent. And now, let the first match begin. Rock Lee vs. Gaara!

Rock Lee and Gaara step up.

Kakashi: Begin!

Rock Lee: -looks at Gaara's cracked face- What happened to your face Gaara?

Gaara: uhh_…. –flashback-_

_-walking to the tournament. Trips on a pebble and falls headfirst onto the _

_ ground. _

_-end flashback-_

I was in battle….with a pebble.

Rock Lee: Uh, okay? Anyways.. –starts running at Gaara-

Gaara: -makes a wall of sand- now DIE!! –crushes the wall-

Rock Lee: I'm over here

Gaara: -looks to his right- oh.

Rock Lee: -runs again- YAAAAA!!

Gaara: -makes a ball of sand and flings it at Lee-

Rock Lee: well sh** -gets hit by the ball and falls-

Gaara: heh….hehe…..

Rock Lee: -stands up, struggling- I'm…I'm not giving up yet!

Gaara: haha dumb fu** -starts walking towards Rock Lee-

Rock Lee: -throws a pebble-

Gaara: -trips on the pebble and falls-

Kakashi: Rock Lee wins!

Rock Lee: Oh my gosh! Really? I've got to tell Gai-sensei!! –runs off-

Kakashi: Wait! You still need stay for your second battle! Damn. Oh well.

Naruto: But he's in the next battle!

Kakashi: Does anyone really care?

Everyone: -monotone- NO.

Kakashi: I thought so. Next battle: Sasuke vs. Sakura!

Sakura: yes! Maybe now I can show Sasuke how good of a ninja I really am!

Kakashi: Begin!

Sakura: -runs towards Sasuke with a kunai- kyaaa!!

Sasuke: -punches Sakura in the face and pushes her down to the ground-

Sakura: OWW!! SASUKE WHY??

Sasuke: -starts beating the shit out of her-

Kakashi: uhm..Sasuke wins.

…..sasuke….you can stop now……Sasuke!

Sasuke: -stands up and wipes his mouth- you have no idea how long I've been waiting to that

Sakura is taken away by the paramedics.

Kakashi: Next battle! Naruto vs. Shikamaru!

Naruto: I am so ready to kick your ass Shikamaru!!

Shikamaru: What a drag…

Kakashi: Begin!

Naruto: -makes 20 shadow clones and charges at Shikamaru- HYAAA!!

Shikamaru: -falls over-

Naruto: .....I didn't even throw a punch.

Kakashi: And Naruto wins!

Paramedics take Shikamaru away.

Naruto: But he's not even injured!

Kakashi: Shut up Naruto. Anyway, next battle! Hinata vs. Neji!

Hinata: yes…this is my chance to prove to Naruto how good of a ninja I am.

Neji: Hinata, you're a worthless piece of shit. Prepare yourself, for you have no destiny. -64 palms-

Hinata: Owwww!! –slaps him-

Neji: Nooo cootiiiies!

Both Hinata and Neji are taken away by the paramedics.

Kakashi: Well that was completely pointless. Next battle! Ino vs. Choji!

Ino: Get ready Choji! For I am-

Choji: -blows into a ball and sends Ino flying into oblivion-

Kakashi: Uh…Choji wins….hmm. Next: Naruto vs. …….Carrie Underwood?

Carrie Underwood: -singing- hoooohyaaaaahyaaaaaahahaaaa

Naruto: die bitch! –punching Carrie Underwood-

Carrie Underwood: hyeee –punched- huuuuuu –punched- haaaaaaaa –punched- babyyyyy –punched-

Naruto: -continues punching her- I don't even like your music!!

Carrie Underwood: heeejejee –punched- keehhhhee –punched- gajadkjgasjkfas –dies-

Everyone: He killed Carrie Underwood! Get him!!! –run after Naruto-

Naruto: AAHHH!! –runs-

Kakashi: No Commento. Next battle, Sasuke vs. Choji.

Sasuke: Pshh. This is going to be a piece of cake.

Choji: I like cake!!!

Sasuke: Sheesh…

Choji: Here I go! –reaches into his bag-

Sasuke: -gets into battle position- a kunai?

The following events take place in slow motion

Choji: -takes out a potato chip and throws it at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -is confused-

The chip is flying

Sasuke: -catches it in his mouth and eats it-

Slow motion over

Sasuke: Now get ready for my fire attacks! –random boulder falls on Choji-

Choji: -crawls out from under the rock- Oh my gosh! I'm thin! –frolics-

Kakashi: …What the hell is wrong with these retards…Sasuke's the winner.

Naruto: -running back- phew! Hey fellas I'm back.

Kakashi: That's great! 'Cause you're in the next round. Naruto vs. Sasuke!

Naruto and Sasuke: Why do I have to fight this retard? Hey! Stop it! Tard.

Kakashi: Because…you two are the only ones left.

Choji: Hey, I'm still here!

Kakashi: -throws a kunai into his head-

Choji: -falls-

Kakashi: Like I was saying…Because you two are the only ones left.

Naruto: Are you ready to lose Sasuke?!

Sasuke: You wish.

They start slapping each other.

Jerry Springer: So tell me Sasuke, what's bothering you? Did Naruto do something to make you unhappy?

Kakashi: Will you get out of here? –throws a kunai into his forehead-

Naruto and Sasuke are exhausted. They fall to the floor on their knees. Dramatic music starts playing.

Naruto: Sasuke…..why? –stands up, wobbling-

Sasuke: -also stands up wobbling- Naruto…forgive me

Naruto does rasengan and Sasuke does chidori. They try to throw it at each other, but they both miss. They look at each other as they are falling.

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Naruto?

Naruto falls on his rasengan and Sasuke falls on his chidori. They are now dying.

Sasuke: Naruto…Baka!!!

They die.

Kakashi: What the fu** was that this is fu**ing bullshit I'm atta here.

And so Kakashi was the only one left.

The End

33333333333333333333333

Before anyone bites me, I don't hate any of the characters (:

It was for fun, so if you don't like it, please don't comment or critize

I hope some enjoyed this! Thanks for reading (:


End file.
